


Taking It to the Next Level

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuzuru and Javier are sappy and gross and discuss a new milestone in their relationship.





	Taking It to the Next Level

"Apartment look empty now," Yuzuru notes breathlessly. 

"Well, yeah. I already sent most of my stuff home and I'm officially moving out by the end of May. Next time I'm in Toronto I'll be staying over at yours, playing the perfect son in law for Yumi." Javier doesn't look bothered or scared. In fact, he looks positively giddy by the prospect. "Never mind all that now, we have other things to do," he says as he slowly kisses his way up Yuzuru's neck. "I want you so bad."

They make their way towards the couch, not letting go of each other even for a second, hands exploring bodies and lips desperately searching for more skin to kiss. When they arrive at their destination Yuzuru pulls away, pushes Javier down and straddles his lap. 

"You have me," he says and starts kissing him again. Yuzuru means it now, but it wasn't always like that and he knows Javier is a much better boyfriend than he deserves. They finally got together after Worlds last year and they had a couple of blissful, carefree, infatuated months, before the Olympic preseason started and Yuzuru switched into his hyper focused mode that allowed no distractions. Javier benefitted from training separately, too, but Yuzuru knew he wasn't as extreme as he was and he'd have appreciated a dinner and a movie with some kissing and an orgasm once or twice a week. Unfortunately, he had to settle for the occasional hurried make out session in an abandoned dressing room at TCC whenever their schedules overlapped, because he was lucky enough to fall in love with Yuzuru, who made him pine for him even after they were already boyfriends. All that was behind them though. Yuzuru has achieved his lifelong dream and was willing and eager to shift his priorities a little bit. Skating is still his life and his hunger for winning hasn't disappeared, but he isn't prepared to sacrifice absolutely everything for it anymore. Most things, yes. Javier, no. 

Javier grabs his hips and pulls him towards his chest, bouncing him gently. They are still kissing frantically, trying to make up for the time they have spent apart. There's nothing quite like kissing Javier. Yuzuru has kissed a few people in the past, but he wasn't in love with any of them and none of them were as skillful as his boyfriend. None of them held him as if he was precious and touched his lips reverently, like they were the only thing they had ever wanted to taste. 

Yuzuru feels a familiar hand pawing at his ass, kneading it and dragging his sweats down to his thighs and then letting Yuzuru pull them off entirely. 

"God, Yuzu, I've missed you so much," Javier groans between leaving a trail of sloppy kisses on Yuzuru's collarbone and groping his thighs, making him sigh and squirm on his lap. 

“Off, off, take off your pants,” Yuzuru says, sitting back on Javier's knees and letting his fingers splay over his stomach. He's impatient to finally get his hands on his boyfriend's cock. It's been months since Pyeongchang and he feels no one can blame him for being horny. 

Javier laughs, hooks his fingers into his jeans and pulls them down in one swift move, his underwear coming off with them. 

“Finally,” Yuzuru moans and wastes no time in taking hold of Javier's stiffening cock and squeezing. He strokes him lightly, until Javier is completely hard and groaning into his neck. 

"Javi. Do it. Fuck my hand," Yuzuru whispers in his ear. Javier's head falls back against the couch and his mouth falls open, letting out deep, gasping breaths. Each stroke of Yuzuru's hand makes him buck his hips into the fist curled around his cock and Yuzuru's warm palm sends tremors through his body every time it squeezes his shaft. Yuzuru watches sweat roll down his temple, watches his eyes screw shut and his teeth make marks on his lips as he's overcome with ecstasy. Javier's thrusts soon become rough and erratic, accompanied by loud, desperate moans and it's not long until he's spilling come all over himself and Yuzuru's hand. 

After a couple of minutes Javier lifts his face from where it was buried into Yuzuru's neck and kisses him sloppily, all tongue and spit. "You haven't finished yet," he murmurs, and Yuzuru just whines in reply, grinding his hard cock into the sticky mess on Javier's stomach. 

" _Amor_ , let me touch you," whispers Javier, his hand already grabbing Yuzuru's length and stroking it. 

"No, Javi, let go," Yuzuru is panting now. "Just hold me." 

"Yuzu, _querido_ ," Javier sighs, hands now hot on Yuzuru's hips, pulling him even closer. Yuzuru spreads his legs wider and stretches out on top of Javier.

"Javi," Yuzuru whimpers Javier's name as he ruts his hard cock against his stomach. His movements all out of rhythm now, just frantic rolls of hips and chasing his orgasm until he finally arches his back and tenses all over, coming between their bodies. Javier keeps him still through it, rubbing a big, gentle hand up and down his flushed back and kisses him sweetly at the corner of his panting mouth. 

They lie still for a while, exchanging lazy kisses and gentle caresses. Eventually, Javier untangles their limbs, lifts Yuzuru by the waist and removes him from his lap. 

"Wait here for a second," Javier stands up and pads out of the room, leaving Yuzuru sprawled on the couch, feeling dazed and sated. He hears water running in the bathroom and then Javier is back, clean and refreshed, carrying a washcloth. "Let me clean you up, baby. You're a sweaty, filthy mess."

"And who is to blame, what do you think?" Yuzuru tries to sound unimpressed, but he knows he's failing. How is he supposed to act stern, even as a joke, when Javier is looking at him with that soft expression on his face, like Yuzuru is everything he has ever wished for and more? Like there's nothing in this world he loves more. He's powerless against that face. 

"I am," Javier says with the gentlest smile and runs the cloth over his torso softly, wiping away the drying come. After he's done, he throws the cloth on the floor and lies down next to Yuzuru, wrapping his arm around him and kissing the top of his head, then his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. He moves away slightly and just looks at him for a while. 

"Yuzu, I think we're ready now," he whispers. 

"Ready?" Yuzuru looks at him with zero comprehension. It's not an unfamiliar situation. Their minds work in different ways and as far as Yuzuru knows, Javier could be talking about marriage, adopting a pet or opening a skating Academy together, just to play a very dedicated practical joke on Brian. Javier really likes his pranks. 

"You know? _Ready_ ready?" Javier looks at him expectantly and brings one of his hands to Yuzuru's head and starts stroking his hair. It's a nervous habit he has that Yuzuru thinks he's not even aware of, but Yuzuru is. He always notices things about Javier. That's how he knows that whenever Javier's feeling insecure or self-conscious, his hands find their way into Yuzuru's hair. He seeks comfort through physical affection and since Yuzuru would rather punch himself in the face than deny him that or even mention it to him, Javier hasn't stop doing it. "Ready to have anal sex, Yuzu. Like, penetration, you know? You really haven't been thinking about it?" 

Oh. That. Yuzuru should've expected it. When they got together they were both new to being sexual with another guy and in Yuzuru's case, new to being sexual with another person, period. They were happy to take it slow and it took them months to graduate from dry humping and handjobs to blowing each other. And it's not like Yuzuru never thought about it, but he always found the idea of anal sex a little messy and weird. He tried touching himself back there occasionally and while it aroused him and gave him a certain thrill, it also made him scared and uncomfortable.

"Maybe, but not much. You're not happy with how things are now?" it was Yuzuru's turn to feel insecure. He never imagined their sex life not being enough for Javier because Javier satisfied his every want and need. It would be a blow to his confidence if Javier still felt like there was something missing. He knew his boyfriend was more experienced, but he's never made him feel like Yuzuru isn't doing enough for him. On the contrary, he's always full of praise and delighted wonder when they're being intimate and he's said on more than one occasion how Yuzuru blows his mind with his oral skills. 

Javier snorts, but composes himself quickly when he notices the way Yuzuru is looking at him. "Yuzu, no. I love the way we make love now. You mean everything to me and I couldn't have wished for a better lover. Please don't think this is about me not being satisfied," Javier hurries to reassure him. "Look at me," he lowers his hand from Yuzuru's hair to his face and begins gently tracing his fingers over his cheeks. "I want us to try making love that way because I want to experience everything with you. I want to know how it feels being inside you and I want to feel you inside me. I want to share my body with you in every way possible because I've already shared my heart with you and it was the best decision I've made in my entire life." Their faces are so close they're almost touching now and Javier is looking at Yuzuru with the softest, sappiest expression on his face. Yuzuru would laugh at him for being so cheesy, but he can't because he's already crying. 

"Why you always do this? Why you enjoy making me cry so much?" Yuzuru is smiling through tears, overwhelmed by intense emotion he feels for the man next to him. This sentimental, gorgeous, kind man, who looked at Yuzuru and saw him at his worst and decided he's worthy of his attention and love anyway. He wraps his arms around Javier's neck and kisses him, pouring all his love into it. He feels Javier's hands caressing his neck, soothing him and trying to calm him down, but they're both panting when they separate. 

"I'm really into you getting your tears and snot all over me. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out on your own," Javier teases him. 

Yuzuru mock glares at him and pushes him away gently, "You're bad and I don't know why I'm with you. Be serious." 

Javier takes his hands into his own, brings them to his lips and kisses each one reverently, "I'm sorry, baby, I'll be serious now." He doesn’t let go of Yuzuru's hands and looks him in the eyes. "I never want to do anything you don't, I don't want us to do this if you're uncomfortable with it in any way."

"It's not that I don't want. I'm only a little nervous and every time I tried to do it alone it was a little uncomfortable so it gave me frustration because I can't do well. But I want to do everything with you, too," Yuzuru squeezes Javier's hands and hopes his tone conveys how earnest he is. He hates how English still lets him down sometimes and he keeps promising himself he'll try to get better at it, but there's always so many other more important things to focus on. 

" _Querido_ , you don't need to be nervous," Javier murmurs into his ear as he hugs him close. "We can do it any way you want and it's completely okay if bottoming makes you uncomfortable. I'm fine with both." 

Yuzuru flushes when he hears Javier say _that_ word and he wants to scoff at himself for being so ridiculous. They've been having sex for almost a year now and he still gets squirmy and embarrassed by his boyfriend talking about anal sex. "You are?" Yuzuru is not surprised, actually. Javier has always been eager to try new things in bed, curious about how his and Yuzuru's bodies work together and how to bring them maximum amount of pleasure. "Have you - have you tried it?" he stumbles over the words, but he reckons he can be excused this one time, because thinking about Javier fingering himself would cause anyone to lose their train of thoughts. 

"Yes," Javier says simply, but Yuzuru thinks he can see a hint of pink on his cheeks. 

"Did you like it?" Yuzuru asks, feeling flushed and a tiny bit aroused. He only came a short while ago, but the topic of their conversation is exciting him and he might be coming around to this butt sex thing, far quicker than he anticipated. He's a fool to be surprised though. When has Javier ever not managed to make him see the error of his ways?

"I did," the answer is short and confident, but Javier is beet red now, his blush spreading down his neck to his chest. Yuzuru wants to lick him all over and then suck his brain out of his cock. 

"We can do you first?" Yuzuru knows how hopeful and excited he sounds at the prospect and he'd usually be annoyed with his inability to hide his feelings, but he knows Javier appreciates it and loves seeing him excited about this. "I want to do it, too, I mean, I will do it, too. I mean, you'll do me?" he's stammering and blushing now, suddenly shy, but unbelievably happy Javier decided to bring it up. 

"Yes, we can do me first. Although it's you who'll be doing the, well, doing," Javier is laughing at him now, his face open and happy and Yuzuru knows he'd do anything Javier asked him to in that moment. Probably every other moment, too. "Come here," Javier grabs him at the waist and pulls him on his lap again. "I love you, you know that? I can't wait to try this with you." 

"Me too. For both things."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes.


End file.
